


Privacy

by orphan_account



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Kinda, Kinda?, Loud Sex, M/M, Tommy is a little shit, poor boys have no privacy, they still live with billys parents wow they need to get their shit togther, this is not underage btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy manage to find a moment alone. Like, literally, five minutes, and even that is a struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> There's a dearth of Billy/Teddy fic in general, but porn especially, and embarrassing porn most of all, and I took it upon myself to fix that.

Billy wasn't a normal teenager. He didn't claim he was. He fought intergalactic threats and could alter reality, for god's sake. But that didn't mean he didn't have normal teenage-boy urges, too.

 

That's part of the reason that his relationship with Teddy worked so well. Teddy understood all of that- hell, they were in the same boat. They could be saving the planet one day and reading comics and giggling into a can of Mountain Dew on Billy's bed like teenage saps the next.

 

Billy had no problem with being a superhero.

 

But right now, he was a teenage boy who really, really wanted to have some alone time with his boyfriend. 

 

They were curled on the Kaplan couch, watching movies, hard and needy, stealing short kisses when there wasn't a threat of footsteps and intruding parents. It had been weeks , and every time they'd attempted to steal a few moments of alone time, someone or something had come along to cock-block. If it wasn't Billy's mother, it was aliens, or Tommy, or more aliens, or more Tommy. It was getting ridiculous and Billy thought he was literally going to explode.

 

He knew Teddy well enough to know that he felt the same way.

 

He leaned over to mouth at Teddy's neck. “We. Have got. To find. Some privacy,” he breathed in between kisses. “Ugh,” Teddy's breath hitched, and it wasn't hard to imagine why. “You're telling me.”

 

“My room,” Billy breathed, and they were there. Billy's mouth was all over Teddy's neck, and any semblance of coherent thought was rapidly leaving both of the boys, but Teddy managed to process their sudden change in surroundings. “Ugh- um, Billy- ah!” he panted, before giving up and giving in. “At least lock the door,” he pleaded, and Billy got up to do so. 

 

When he returned to the bed, Teddy's shirt was already off, and his pants were pooled around his ankles. Billy leaned in and kissed him, running his tongue over Teddy's bottom lip and his hands through his hair, as Teddy hastily undid Billy's pants.

 

“Wait,” Billy said breathlessly, pulling away from Teddy and dropping to his knees in front of him instead. He ran his hand over Teddy's bare thigh, causing him to shiver. Teddy laced a hand through Billy's hair as he licked a stripe up the underside of Teddy's dick. 

 

Teddy tightened his grip on Billy's hair as Billy wrapped his lips around Teddy's dick, swirling is tongue around, and played with his balls with one hand. With the other hand, Billy worked to free his own cock from the confines of his jeans, squeezing it to prevent himself from coming. It had been awhile, but this was still embarrassingly early. 

 

As if fate had heard him, Teddy tugged at Billy's hair so hard that Billy wouldn't be surprised if clumps of it actually came out, and made a choked-off sound in the back of his throat. “B-Bee, I'm- gonna-” Billy just took initiative to suck even harder, bobbing his head until Teddy's cock almost fell from his mouth, and when Billy swirled his tongue around the head Teddy came with a choked gasp.

 

Billy rose to kiss him, letting Teddy taste himself, before separating and sitting on the bed next to him. He had wriggled out of his pants, which were around his knees now, and Teddy traced patterns along the inside of his pale thigh, marveling at the expanse of skin. At the same time, Billy stared at Teddy's flushed face, where patches of green were coming through, as they often did, intermingling with the red afterglow flush. Teddy dropped to his knees in front of Billy, smiling up at him. His eyes were so big and blue and innocent; Billy almost came just from the look he gave right then, but then his mouth was on Billy's cock and it was hot and it had been so long and-

 

Teddy hollowed his cheeks, and Billy couldn't help but moan. He was always loud, he just couldn't help himself, and that added a whole other obstacle to their sex life. They really, really needed their own apartment. 

 

Teddy ignored it at first, but then he pressed on the spot that he knew Billy lived so well, and billy was practically screaming. “Jesus Christ, Teddy, Jesus,” he cried, and Teddy pulled off his dick, earning a whimper at the loss of contact. 

 

“Billy,” he said sternly, “You're Jewish.” This earned a breathless laugh. “Seriously, bro, shut the fuck up.” Billy whines, and Teddy shuts him up with a hard kiss that will likely leave their lips red and swollen. 

 

Teddy places one hand on the small of Billy's back, and takes his dick into the other hand. He jerks a few times, rubbing his thumb along the slit and the the underside, and then Billy's coming with a moan into Teddy's mouth and it's equal amounts hot and annoying. Teddy chuckles, looking at his fucked-out boyfriend. “I can't make you be quiet, can I?” he asks lovingly, and billy smiles a dopey smile and shrugs with one shoulder. 

 

They clean up and begin to put their clothes back on when there's a sharp knock at the door. 

 

“Um, yo, guys? Dinner's ready...” It's Tommy's voice. Billy grimaces. Of course it is. Tommy jiggles the handle. “Why is this locked?” He asks, but he knows exactly why.

 

“Coming,” Says Billy, an undertone of annoyance to his voice that would probably be a lot sharper if he hadn't just had an orgasm. 

 

Teddy has hastily pulled his clothes back on, and Billy buckles his pants as Teddy opens the door, ever nonchalant, to find Tommy standing there with a smirk. 

 

“Mom wants you downstairs,” Tommy adds. Billy sighs, nodding, resigned to his fate.

 

Teddy and Billy walk down the hall and turn the corner, and Tommy is a few steps behind. “By the way, your shirt is inside out,” he points at Teddy with a shit-eating grin, “and your hair...” He puts his hand over his eyes and shakes his ehad, walking down the stairs without looking where he's going. “I don't wanna know,” he singsongs.

 

God. Billy really, really wants to move out. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know the drill- comments appreciated, I don't own anything, yadda yadda yadda. My tumblr, as always, is superhero-hoe and you should definitely come send me things because i will love you forever.


End file.
